Kinda I want to
by Lynn-Capric
Summary: yunarikku ficcy...the second chapter is the remake, a lil better i think but then again if you still want me to rewrite it i can
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and none of it happens in the game, I also do not own the song  
  
Yeah it's a female/female fic so just leave me alone, if you like this stuff please read, if not go back now, and I know its incest for Yuna to be with Rikku but hey that's the point of it, its supposed to be wrong. And please don't ask me why I wrote it, I honestly have no clue, and if any one really wants me too I can go into detail but I wrote it at 3 in the morning so I wasn't too creative then.   
Tidus, Auron, Rikku, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna sat in various places around the small room in the inn that would be Yuna's for the night.  
  
"I think I'll turn in for the night" Tidus said through a yawn "its getting late…" he stood and walked off to his room.  
  
"Yah, I think so too" Wakka followed   
  
Auron stood "I best be off"   
  
"Kimahri, lets go Yuna needs her sleep, as do we all" Lulu gestured for Rikku to join her as she left the room.  
  
"Kimahri not sleep, Kimahri guard Yuna" He stated bluntly as Lulu passed  
  
"Wait" Yuna stood "may Rikku stay?"  
  
"Yes, just be sure you sleep soon" Lulu left, Kimahri followed but stopped and stood just out side the door.  
I can't shake this feeling from my head.  
  
there's a devil sleeping in my bed.  
  
watching you from across the way.  
  
I cannot make this feeling go away  
"Rikku?" Yuna beckoned for her to sit next to her on the soft bed   
  
"What is it?" She sat down hopping they wouldn't have to talk about the final aeon so soon.  
  
"Do you think we'll make it, I mean make it through and defeat sin?" Yuna looked down at her folded hands.  
  
"Oh Yuni of course we will" She put her hand on Yuna's  
  
"I…I just don't know some times, I really try but I don't know…" A small tear fell onto their clasped hands  
  
"Look, we're going to make it through and because of you Spira will have another calm" Gently she wiped Yuna's tears away  
I'm not sure of what I should do.  
  
when every thought I'm thinking of is you.  
  
all of my excuses turn to lies.  
  
maybe God will cover up his eyes  
"Yuna just have faith, and you always have us…" She coaxed Yuna's face to hers "you all ways have me…"  
  
Yuna looked into Rikku eyes and bit her lip slightly   
  
"Just remember that, ok, you always have me" Rikku lent forward and kissed her  
  
Yuna gasped but then leaned into it, this was so passionate.  
  
Rikku slowly put her arms around Yuna and eased Yuna's top down.  
  
"Wait, what are we doing?" Yuna said before kissing Rikku once again  
  
"If you don't want to, I'll leave…" Rikku Pulled back "but I cant help but think of you"  
  
"I know its not right" Yuna looked down then back into her eyes "but I kinda want to…"  
  
Rikku smiled and kissed her on the cheek "Yuna it will all work out…"  
I know it's not the right thing.  
  
and I know it's not the good thing.  
  
but kinda i want to.  
"Here this might help" Rikku slid her shirt off and leaned in to kiss Yuna again  
  
"I've never done this before…" Yuna admitted not wanting to disappoint Rikku.  
  
"It's alright, nether have I" She smiled "but I just cant get you out of my head"  
  
"So then both of us are new to it" Yuna giggled glad now that even if she did something wrong Rikku most likely wouldn't know it.  
  
"Yep" Rikku smiled and pulled her into another kiss, so much deeper than before.  
  
They laid down, still kissing, side by side. Rikku rolled over on top of Yuna and kissed her again.   
  
"Just for tonight" Yuna said between sweet kisses "I don't care what Spira would think of me"  
kinda i want to.  
  
maybe just for tonight.  
  
we can pretend it's alright.  
  
what's the price I pay.  
  
I don't care what they say.  
  
I want to.  
  
I want to (I'll take my chance tonight)  
In the mourning Kimahri found them snuggling underneath the covers, clothes strewn all across the room, but he said nothing to anyone. 


	2. re make of 1st chapter

A/N: finally I'm rewriting this, yay ^.^…ok any ways here we go, and I'm ganna leave the original version up too as the first chapter for no real reason but I might add later chapters to this I've been getting a lot more ideas, hope some of yall like it oh and I think the warnings on the first one will be enough  
  
After a long day of killing fiends the group retired to the nearest inn to rest. It wasn't quite dark yet but they were all overly tired and in need of a good nights rest. But before they could get some sleep Auron had asked them to all come together and listen to something he had to say. Being who she was Yuna offered for them to meet in her room.  
  
It didn't take to long and the quiet Auron's pep talk was over, leaving every one wanting to go to bed even more then before.  
  
Tidus stood from where he had been sitting on the end of Yuna's bed and let out a yawn as he stretched "I think I'll turn it for then night" he said through the yawn "its getting late…" he waved to the others goodnight as he walked out of the room before any one could stop him.  
  
Wakka seemed to be falling asleep leaning against the wall but woke when he heard the door close behind Tidus "Yah, sleep, that's a good idea" he shook his head to clear his mind enough so that he could walk but didn't leave quite yet.  
  
"I best be off as well" Auron said taking a last glance at the ones seated around the room, he walked up to Wakka and took his arm helping him for the first few steps until Wakka realized that Auron was helping him and brushing him away.  
  
Rikku giggled watching the groggy Wakka leave the room with Auron, like always she seemed to be full of energy. "You all are too old, all falling asleep like this," she giggled a bit more.  
  
Lulu scowled at her "well all need our sleep Rikku," she turned and looked to Kimahri "come now, lets leave Yuna to get some sleep" she stood walking towards the door and gestured for Rikku and Kimahri to follow her.  
  
"Kimahri not sleep" Kimahri stood beside the door always at attention, but his eyes were on Lulu as he spoke "Kimahri guard Yuna"  
  
Lulu just shook her head as she walked past knowing she couldn't do any thing to make Kimahri sleep. He followed her to the door but stopped just out side of it, Rikku jumped up and followed as well.   
  
"Wait" Yuna stood and called out with her ever so soft voice "can…can Rikku stay for a little while?"  
  
Lulu turned back and looked at Yuna for a moment before giving a nod "all right, but not to long, you need to rest" she looked to Rikku giving her a warning with her eyes not to keep Yuna up too late.  
  
Lulu left to her room and shut the door behind her leaving Rikku in the room with Yuna and Kimahri at the door to guard her. "Don't let Rikku stay to let" she said in passing to Kimahri then left to her own room.  
  
/I can't shake this feeling from my head/  
  
/there's a devil sleeping in my bed/  
  
/watching you from across the way/  
  
/I cannot make this feeling go away/  
  
Yuna sat back down and looked at the floor with sad eyes. She gave a sigh not sure of why she wanted Rikku to stay but she just didn't want to be alone, and she knew that if she had asked any of the others to stay they wouldn't have been able to comfort her as well as her cousin.  
  
Rikku jumped onto the bed next to Yuna and hugged her "what's wrong Yunie?" she laid her head on Yuna's shoulder hating to see Yuna this way.  
  
"Do you think…that we'll make it through" Yuna closed her eyes as she felt the tears filling her eyes "I mean, do you think we'll be able to defeat sin?"  
  
"Oh Yunie of course we will" he hugged Yuna tighter "you're the best, how could we ever lose" her voice stayed just as cheerful as ever trying to stay happy even though she had her doubts.  
  
"I…I just don't know some times" Yuna sighed keeping her face down, her hand came up and rested on Rikku's arm, it was so good to be held right now it might have been better if it was Tidus but some how she didn't think so right now "its like there's something pushing me to be scared, something telling me that I'm going to fail even if I can get the final aeon"  
  
"Listen, we're going to win, and Spira will have its longest calm ever all because of you Yunie" she ran her fingers under Yuna's chin turning Yuna's face towards her and wiped her tears away "don't be so sad, we'll make it through"  
  
/I'm not sure what I should do/  
  
/when every though I'm thinking is of you/  
  
/all my excuses turn to lies/  
  
/maybe god will cover up his eyes/  
  
"Just have faith in yourself, and us…you always have us" she looked into Yuna's eyes her smile fading but something with so much more emotion coming across her face "you always have me" she whispered  
  
Yuna couldn't take her eyes away from Rikku's, she was tired of lying to herself, tired of lying to every one, she couldn't do this not with out Rikku by her side. "Rikku…"  
  
"Just remember that, ok, you always have me" Rikku leaned closer and kissed Yuna on the lips, making it so much more then she had ever done. Her tongue slid between Yuna's soft lips and rubbed against her tongue.  
  
Yuna couldn't help but gasp when Rikku kissed her, giving Rikku easier entrance to her mouth, but she didn't fight it. She wanted it, she needed it, but she never thought she would actually get it.  
  
Rikku moved her arms back around Yuna holding her as they kissed knowing this was Yuna's first any thing, she was so glad that Yuna didn't fight it. She had always been attracted to her cousin but never had she acted on it. Her hands rubbed down Yuna's back sliding under her top to undo the cloth she wore as a bra.  
  
"W-wait…" Yuna pulled away from the kiss as Rikku pulled her top over her head and her bra off as well "what are we doing…its not right" she looked into Rikku's eyes with confusion and a hint of wanting.  
  
"If you want me to leave I will" Rikku kissed down her neck before easing her down on to the bed and straddling her. Yuna went down with her easily not saying a word and not fighting it at all. Rikku smiled at this and kissed down Yuna's chest until she reached one of her nipples, she took it between her lips sucking on it until it was hard and pink.  
  
"No…"Yuna shook her head "I-I cant get you out of my mind…I don't want you to go" she laid her head back on the pillow taking a deep breath as Rikku started to rub her other nipple with her hand while she still suckled on the first.  
  
Rikku moved back up giving Yuna a chaste kiss "your always on my mind Yunie" she smiled looking down into her eyes "it will all work out" she whispered  
  
"This isn't right…I know," Yuna closed her eyes as she moved her hands up to rest on Rikku's sides, holding the girl down onto her with a light grip "but kinda I want to…"  
  
/I know it's not the right thing/  
  
/and I know its not the good thing/  
  
/but kinda I want to/  
  
"Here, this might help" Rikku leaned up a bit and pulled her own top off so that they were both bare from the waste up. She returned to where she was and kissed Yuna on the lips before licking down her neck stopping at her collarbone and nibbling at it.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes giving in to it completely never having felt any thing like this. "I've never done this before" she whispered not sure if Rikku could hear her or not.  
  
"Its alright, Yunie, neither have I" she nuzzled Yuna's neck as her hands slid down the girls sides to her skirt slowly pulling it off along with what ever under wear she was wearing at the time.  
  
Yuna let out a relieved giggle trying to get her mind off of the other girls hands "so we're both new at it" she smiled being truly happy now.  
  
Rikku moved down her body as she slid the skirt off completely, she licked over her navel and kissed the rest of the way down stopping as she reached Yuna's soft plush of hair to look up at Yuna's relaxed smile. She felt so joyous that she had been the one that was able to please Yuna the most. She continued her way down kissing over the hair and down to Yuna's wet ready lips.  
  
Yuna let out a sigh of pleasure as the other girl licked between her lips playing over her opening. "Just for tonight" she whispered in a shaky voice "I don't care what Spira will think of me" she gave into the pleasure completely as Rikku ventured to slide her tongue into Yuna's tight opening.  
  
/kinda I want to/  
  
/we can pretend its alright/  
  
/I don't care what they say/  
  
/I want to/  
  
/I want to (I'll take my chance tonight/  
  
In the morning Kimahri found them tangled in each other's arms naked. Neither of them woke or ever knew that they had been caught but they wouldn't have cared either way. They had their first night of love, of passion, with the one that they truly wanted to be with and nothing would have bothered them. Kimahri never said a word to the others, but nothing was ever the same again between Yuna and Rikku. 


End file.
